A Stormy Time, A sad Ending
by Raelax Darkmoon
Summary: What if Asuka hurt Rei and turned her into an emotional wreck? Rated M for angst and character death.


Required disclaimer: I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion, nor the characters, only this particular culmination of events. The characters and anime belong to Hideaki Anno and Studio Gainex respectively.

A Stormy Time, A Sad Ending

Rei Ayanami lay curled up in a ball on her bed, violent tears wracking her body. Thinking to herself "Why did you have to leave Asuka? We could have been happy together." A cry escaped the angel's lips louder than she had thought possible as she grabbed and threw the picture frame sitting next to her bed across the room. The glass made a sharp cracking sound as it impacted with the hard concrete wall. Glass flew everywhere sending a shower of light similar to tears.  
"This is how it feels: broken and fragile, completely alone without someone to love." Rei thought to herself as she climbed out of her bed to clean up the glass. She retrieved the picture off of the floor, looking at it fondly as she remembered the day when Asuka first told Rei she loved her.

"I also have something to tell you…" Asuka said steeling herself for what was to come. "Remember how I said I cared for Shinji?" Asuka asked Rei  
"Hai" Rei replied.  
"Well I don't care for him as much as I let on…I think…no I know that I Love You, Rei. I Love you with all of my heart and soul." Asuka said, a tear slipping down her cheek.  
"Namida Muyo" Rei whispered while gently hugging Asuka and kissing her cheek softly where the tear had fallen.  
Rei looked into Asuka's eyes and whispered "Ai youro kudasai itsumademo."  
Asuka looked back at Rei and said "Hai" and gently kissed Rei on the lips.  
After the kiss, Asuka asked, "So does this mean we are a couple now?"  
"Hai" was all Rei could say before kissing Asuka again.

Translation

Hai - Yes  
Namida Muyo - No Need for Tears  
Ai youro kudasai itsumademo - please love me forever

Still staring at the picture of her and Asuka, Rei also remembered how she buffaloed Asuka into getting the picture taken in the first place.  
"Asuka had been quite angry with me up until she had seen just how well the picture turned out." Rei thought, violent sobs shaking her light frame.

"I don't want to take the picture Rei I look horrible!" Asuka exclaimed as Rei was pushing her towards the photo booth.  
"But I want something to remember our first date though and you look fine Asuka you're just overreacting." Rei replied in her normal tone.  
"Fine as long as I get to choose the scenery and I choose Paris." Asuka said pressing a button in the booth.  
Rei kissed Asuka in a sudden moment of passion not caring as the camera flashed taking the couple's picture.  
Asuka grabbed the picture after their kiss saying, "Wow your right I don't look horrible at all."  
"See I told you sweetie." Rei replied flashing a slight smile.

Rei started cleaning up broken glass taking great care not to cut her hands open although she wouldn't notice if she did. Tears dripped unbidden from her cheeks falling to mingle with the small fragments of glass. Rei felt a sudden sharp pain on her hand. Looking down she saw several larger shards of glass had gotten lodged inside her palm, slicing two thin lines halfway up her palm.

Rei watched as blood started to flow from the cuts landing on the floor with the broken glass and melancholy laced tears.  
"It looks like Asuka's hair its so red." She thought to herself. Grimacing slightly at the pain Rei slowly pulled out the shards of glass, throwing them away with great tenderness.

Rei thought back to when their first fight happened. It was one among many that had caused Asuka to leave the angel. Even though the two where perfect for each other they still had their arguments.

"Goddamnit I already told you once Rei you just don't listen!" Asuka yelled at the red-eyed goddess not feeling the least bit guilty, not yet anyway.  
"That doesn't mean you need to keep drinking and cheating on me. You know I would do anything for you just not that." Rei whispered feeling a tear slip down her cheek. "Also you said it yourself; sex doesn't matter in this relationship as much as it does in others."  
"Yes, but that doesn't mean I don't need satisfaction every once in a while. The least you could do is help out." Asuka replied turning red with anger. She was close to matching her hair color.  
"Well sorry for not feeling like helping you, I just don't feel the need for sex." Rei said raising her voice only slightly above her normal volume.  
"Fuck you then if that's how you feel, I'm leaving!" The German spitfire yelled walking out the door and slamming it shut behind her.

"You where never serious back then though." Rei thought to her self sadly.  
Rei felt the grief build back up into her heart although it was fifty times worse. Finished with cleaning up the broken glass and weeping violently she slowly walked to the bathroom. Stopping in front of her medicine cabinet Rei reached out and opened the mirrored door. After several seconds of searching Rei found what she desired.

She pulled her hand away, a glint of metal revealing what she was holding. Rei looked at the razorblade sharp and almost hungry for blood. The blue haired goddess slowly stripped her school uniform off. Next followed her underwear she didn't want to get them dirty. Rei filled up the bathtub full with water, nice and hot. She sank down slowly feeling a miniscule amount of warmth soak into her icy core. Dragging up one final memory Rei thought about what Asuka had last said to her. "You'll have to live without me because I'm never coming back"

"I'm grateful that Shinji-kun is coming over tomorrow he will find me. Asuka you were wrong I can't live without you" The angel thought to herself. Rei took the razorblade dragging it down from wrist to mid forearm "Goodbye Shinji-kun. Goodbye Asuka-chan I love you both." Rei whispered as everything went black.

The next morning Shinji Ikari was slowly walking intent on seeing Rei. "I hope she's not with my father today." The delicate bishounen thought to him self. Seeing Rei's apartment looming ahead Shinji started to hum a happy tune to him self. Although little could prepare him for the desolate scene he would find. Shinji walked up to the elevator pressing the button for Rei's floor. He patiently waited while the carriage took him up several stories. After what felt like only two seconds the elevator stopped and the doors slid open. Shinji exited the metal rectangle and walked over to Rei's door. Stop front of the door Shinji knocked knowing from previous experience that Rei's door buzzer didn't work.

Several minutes later Shinji began to worry, the blue-eyed boy tried turning the doorknob while thinking, "I wonder why she's not answering, and she said she would most likely be home today." Rei's door opened with a creak. Shinji stuck his head in the doorway and called out, "Rei, just to let you know I'm going to come inside." Not receiving any answer Shinji walked into the goddess's apartment. The boy slowly proceeded to her bedroom after shutting the front door. "I hope she's not sleeping or something." The bishounen thought to him self

Shinji arrived at Rei's bedroom he stared in shock at the scene before him. Broken glass covered the floor in front of Rei's bed. Shinji stared at the glass noticing that drops of blood had mingled with the glass staining it a rusty red color. The bishounen gasped in horror as he saw a line of red drops leading their way from the broken glass to the angel's bathroom.

Shinji walked towards Rei's bathroom worrying that something could have happened. The blue-eyed boy opened the door and let out a scream of horror. He saw blood everywhere coming from the forearms of Rei. The angel lay in her bathtub; hypoxic lips open in a slight grimace. Shinji walked towards the bathtub on legs like rubber, tears started to stream unbidden down the boy's cheeks as he realized that nothing could done to help the Eisprinzessin. The bishounen reached into the water and slowly lift Rei's freezing body from the bathtub. Still weeping Shinji carried his friend bathroom and to her bed. He went and grabbed her clothes from the bathroom and began to dress her all the while thinking to him self "Why end it all Rei? Was your life really that horrible?"  
A silent tear slipped down onto Rei as he continued to contemplate why the angel was gone. Finished with dressing her Shinji took Rei and pulled the girl up into a final lifeless hug. Full of grief Shinji whispered to Rei's unhearing ears "I have nothing else but I love you. Eien no sayonara." Shinji gently kissed Rei's lips as a final reminder of what he could never had done to Rei in life. The bishounen let out a guttural yell, something finally snapping inside of his fragile mind.

Shinji Ikari would continue on unable to love anyone else even several years after the young Ayanami had died. To this day Shinji still feeling grief, wakes to nightmares of finding Rei's body cold, and dead in the same place he originally found her. He now knows self-hatred only because of one mistake and one ended life.


End file.
